More specifically, the user equipment (UE) or mobile device may access an EPC (Evolved Packet Core) in a LTE (Long Term Evolution) network in order to connect to and receive services from a plurality of PDNs (Packet Data Networks). Each PDN allows the UE to access an external data network that provides service(s) to the UE. Services include, but are not limited to, voice, data, SMS, GPS, text and more. The network operator may require the UE to connect to a special PDN (known as an attach PDN). A connection to the attach PDN requires that the UE receive the IP address of the attach PDN. In LTE, the UE may be prohibited from accessing any services on the operator's network without establishing a connection with the attach PDN.